Day at the museum
by mk94
Summary: Warning: Character death. Otherwise this story is placed in the future. And a little blutbad Billy learns something about historical figures like Nick Burkhardt, Edward Monroe, Rosalee Calvert, Hank Griffin and Sean Renard...


**Well, I hope you like it. I just wanted to try something new and I kind of fell for Grimm. Yeah, well. I'm bad at history so I hope this tour through the museum won't confuse you. If that will be the case, sorry.**

 **Have fun!**

* * *

„Ms. Foley! Billy licks me again!"

„I do not!"

„Yeah you did!"

„Did not!"

„Did!"

„Ok, ok!" Ms. Foley said as she pulled the children away from each other. "Billy, I told you not to lick Angela, she doesn't like it"

The little blutbad sniffed hurt and nodded. Ms. Foley nodded once and looked over her class again.

"Ok, children! Who is ready for the Museum of Portland?"

The children shouted and jumped in excitement, making their elementary school teacher chuckle.

"Then let's go, please hold onto your Museum's-partner's hand," she said then, watching each child pairing up and following her into the huge building.

…

The children were chatting about this awesome day while the teacher talked to the receptionist. Billy ran up to Angela again, licking her cheek and laughing as the human began to screech in disgust.

"I hate you, you stupid blutbad!"

The two children ran around the hall, screaming (Angela) and laughing (Billy).

Ms. Foley sighed, smiling at the receptionist, who smiled at her.

"Sometimes I think Wesen-children are wilder than human-children," she chuckled.

The receptionist woged, showing her Fuchsteufel appearance," I can tell you that you think absolutely right. You can't keep your eyes off them."

"Ms. Foley!"

"Here it goes…" she chuckled and turned to see the cub scuffle with Angela's best friend Terra, who was a Lowen, while Angela cheered her on.

"That's it you two, if you don't stop now, then you won't come with us to the tour", the teacher warned and smiled when the children stopped.

"That's more how I like it"

…

"Ok, who can tell me about this man here?" Ms. Foley asked, pointing at the display window behind her. Behind the window there was a puppet showing as man with torn clothes and injuries while he was holding a wesen-child. Another human-child was holding the man's free hand while he sneaked down a bombed street.

The children watched the puppets for a while before few held up their hands.

"Yes, Gary," the teacher said and the boy spoke up carefully.

"N-Nick Bukart?"

"Correct, this is Nick Burkhardt. And what is about him?"

"Uhm…"

Cornelia held up her hand.

"He was a Grimm!"

"Correct," the teacher said," Nick Burkhardt was a Grimm. He was the first Grimm of many who was risking his life for the wesen community. Back in the 21th century, what was typically said about Grimms?"

Many wesen children held their hands up.

"Billy?"

"That Grimms were evil and dangerous!"

"Correct. Back then, Grimms were still feared by the wesen community. The wesen community were also still hidden from humanity. What do you think happened?"

Nobody knew and watched her curiously while she went on and showed them an old TV on a podium, showing them the news of 2015, the time when the world changed completely.

A royal was seen, telling about the existence of wesen and the serum which forced the wesen to show themselves.

"The Royal families revealed the existence of wesen and Grimms. That was how the war started in which year?"

Billy didn't hear the answer as he saw another puppet of Nick Burkhardt standing there behind another display window. He stood all strong and powerful in his long black coat with the white G-symbol on his shoulder. The cub awed and walked over there, not noticing his group walking off to another room.

"Hello there," he heard and turned around. A girl stood there with a notebook in her hands. The teen watched him with a smile, "do you know who that is?"

"Nick Burkhardt!"

The girl smiled," that's him"

It was silence between them when Billy spoke up.

"How did he become so famous?"

The girl walked to him and watched the puppet in awe.

"I believe his actions did make him quite historical, right?"

The girl sat down on a bank opposite of the window and looked to the little blutbad," you want to hear his story?"

Billy nodded and sat down beside her.

…

 _Nick stared at the TV where the news showed the forced woging of an eisbiber and that royal bastard who smiled at the horrified humans._

 _"This is the truth. And this is the problem our families want to help the humanity with…for good."_

 _Nick's phone ringed and he took it, hearing Monroe panicking._

…

 _Nick watched Monroe packing their stuff while Rosalee was making lunch. "And you really want to leave?" Nick asked worried._

 _They glanced at him sadly before continuing their work. It was silent for a long time. Nick knew he couldn't stop them. The numbers of aggressive actions from the humans already began to grow. More and more people began to fight innocent wesen and even other humans. And Nick had to hide his Grimm identity so not to be used as blood hound._

 _When Rosalee and Monroe packed their last things into the yellow bug, Nick hugged them, wishing them luck and telling them to be careful._

 _"And what about you? When will you leave? We may met somewhere else" Monroe said, hope in his eyes._

 _Nick shook his head slowly. "I will stay"_

 _"What?" Rosalee said shocked._

 _"Why?" Monroe asked worriedly._

 _Nick didn't answer._

 _"Then at least let me show you the howl."_

 _"The howl?"_

 _"When you do the howl right, I recognize you and come to your help"_

 _Nick smiled at his friends," then show me."_

 _…_

 _Nick looked around the precinct. Since the latest bombs in Portland, many have left. He still remembered Renard being dragged out by the new military force against the wesens. He gave Nick a warning look as the Grimm was about to help. Before they knew what happened, Renard fought the soldier off and fled. Since that day, he was the wanted wesen Nr.1._

 _Now a wesen-racist is their new captain and many cops quit their jobs. The Grimm knew that few of them fled with their family because of being wesen. Others, like Hank, quit because of their opinion of wesen not being evil or just hating their new boss. Nick only received a note from him some day, saying that he left Portland as well._

 _Still, Nick was there, one of the last few around._

…

 _After work, he was about to enter his car when he saw a mother running with her child from around a corner. Soldiers were just behind them, shooting those serum filled darts at the woman. The woman didn't woge, obviously a human. But her boy woged, but was obviously not seen by the soldiers. Nick didn't know what was happening but he found himself running and grabbing the child._

 _"MOMMY!" The boy screamed panicked but she didn't move._

 _That was the disadvantage about the serum. On humans it had a strong anesthetic effect, mostly leading to death._

 _Nick kept on running and quickly climbed into his car._

 _"HEY!" The soldiers yelled and shot. But Nick managed to escape._

…

 _Nick hugged the crying child while their hid in his basement, hearing above them shoots and bombs and screams._

 _"Don't worry. I will get you out of here…" Nick whispered and the little lausenschlange nuzzled closer to him. He cursed in his mind, having no idea what to do now but holding the crying child in his arms._

 _They were hiding for days when Nick got a plan._

 _Few days later he was walking towards his car with a large bag. He put it safely in the back of his car when two soldiers walked to him._

 _"What are you doing?"_

 _Nick glanced over to them, like he got interrupted by some annoying neighbor," packing my stuff for camping"_

 _"May we see your bag?"_

 _Nick looked over to the bag and back to them. "Why should I?"_

 _"Sir, show us your bag"_

 _"No!"_

 _One of them held him back while the other grabbed the bag. He found clothes and gadgets in it and showed it to the other._

 _"Next time, you better do as we say" they said and showed him away, continuing their route. Nick shook his head annoyed and climbed into the car, smiling at the child hiding in the free space of the passenger seat. "Well sneaked, boy, I was about to think they will caught you as that guy grabbed me."_

 _The boy giggled and Nick put his finger on his own lips, hushing him._

…

 _Nick was standing deep in the forest, by the nearest point where the border of Portland was. The child watched him curiously as Nick began to howl._

 _He howled as loud as he could, trying to do it just as Monroe taught him. He smiled when a howl was heard from far away._

 _They waited and waited, hiding by a tree when the sun went down. Then sounds of feet were heard. Nick pulled the boy behind him, readying his gun and looking around the tree to find a group of wolfs standing there._

 _"Monroe?" he asked and watched the wolves nodding. So he must have found a pack and apparently sent them to him._

 _"I have a boy here. His mother was killed and he has nowhere to go."_

 _The wolves stared at the boy who woged in fright. One of them moved closer to him and nuzzled his hand. The boy began to chuckle softly._

 _"Please take him with you," Nick said and smiled when the wolves began to walk away with the boy with them._

 _When Nick returned to his house he found his home in ruins. He stared at it, running out of his car and towards it._

 _Suddenly military cars and troupes appeared from everywhere._

 _"There he is! The Grimm!"_

 _Nick turned and saw his boss pointing at him._

 _"What are you talking about?!"_

 _"Stop pretending, Grimm! I saw you watching wesen and noticing them before they got the serum!"_

 _The Grimm paled and watched in panic as the soldiers surrounded him._

 _He took out his gun and shot the first few, pulling one dead guy up and using him as shield as the other shots came._

 _He fought his way through the crowd, jumping into his car again and drove off._

 _Well, apparently he was the new wanted guy Nr.1._

 _Of course he was, humanity wants its bloodhound._

 _ **(Months later)**_

 _Nick was hiding in some basement of some wasted shop, treating his flesh wound on his leg and hissing in pain. "Everyone okay?"_

 _He looked over to the other survivors, a woman with three children with her, none of them hers and nobody wesen. The nodded shortly, watching him sitting up slowly._

 _"I will you teach you a howl, and then I'll bring you into the woods near the border. There you need to go straight forward till there you find a tree with a white 'G' painted on it. You have to howl loud, so you will receive an answer and have to wait. Just wait, ok?"_

 _The group nodded beside confusion._

 _"Are there the evil wesen?" a girl asked afraid. Nick shook his head. "Wesen are just like us. Only different"_

…

"That is a line that everybody knows!" Billy shouted excited and the girl looked at him surprised.

"Oh, there is?" she asked, acting as if she didn't know.

"Yeah!" Billy replied," There is even a movie where the hero said that line before rescuing the world!"

The girl chuckled.

…

 _It felt like an eternity since the attacks on Portland started. Nick had to change his plans when he was surprised in the woods. Since then he became Portland's enemy Nr.1 for not helping them finding the wesen and actually smuggling them out._

 _Nick jumped from a roof to the next, landing heavily on his injured leg. But he kept on running, trying not to get into the helicopter's light which was searching for him._

 _He was about to jump onto another roof, stopped when he felt a shot in his shoulder. He turned when he noticed the voice behind him calling his name in shock._

 _"Wu?!"_

 _"Nick!? What the hell! You are the Grimm?" Wu asked in confusion. Nick walked backwards as he saw his former colleague stepping closer. To his sadness, Wu was wearing the uniform of the military force against the wesen._

 _"Why?" Nick asked._

 _"Why? Why? Nick, I should ask you that! Don't you know that they are all monsters!?"_

 _"They are no monsters!" Nick snapped back._

 _"Oh yes, they are! They kill us if we don't protect us! And you could help us finding the right ones-"_

 _"-only to kill them, never," Nick interrupted._

 _Wu lifted his weapon, shouted surprised when Nick punched it away. They grabbed at each other, trying to hit kick the other. Nick shouted in pain as his shoulder was hit. He threw Wu over his shoulder and quickly jumped from the building into the darkness._

 _Wu groaned weakly and sat up. "How could you…"_

…

 _Nick held the little blutbad to his chest while holding the human-child with his free hands._

 _"Ok, we will run across the street and then climb into that hole over there…" Nick explained to the girl, showing the dark small hole in a dark alley across the street._

 _The Grimm glanced around a corner and let go of the girl's hand to pick something out of his pocket. He pressed a button on his small device, causing an explosion somewhere on the other side of Portland. He heard soldiers screaming and running towards it._

 _"Now!" He said, grabbed the girl's hand and ran with her and held tightly on the little blutbad._

 _He helped the children into the hole when he heard shouts coming nearer._

 _"Ok, listen to me, take little Bobby here with you, run as fast as possible," Nick whispered hastily to the girl," follow the white 'G', it will show you the way, and then you have to do the howl when a painted wolf on the wall is seen ok?"_

 _"Howl?"_

 _"Bobby, do you know what I mean?" Nick asked, relieved when the boy nodded._

 _"Bobby will show you, no run! Run!"_

 _He turned around just in time when the soldiers arrived, not seeing the children escaping. "The Grimm!"_

 _Nick pulled out his cross bow and shot the first man in the head. He hid behind a dumpster when they shot back. The Grimm pulled out a self-poorly-made smoke grenade and threw it towards them._

 _"DOWN!" the soldiers screamed as it went off._

 _Nick shot few more down before jumping into a broken window and escaping them. He panted heavily before he noticed the deep wound on his side. Stumbling for the exit, he prayed that the children will make it._

…

"Wait, did you say Bobby?" Billy asked, watching the girl nodding. "Like, blutbad Bobby Hanson?"

"Yes, do you know about him?"

"That guy wrote a book! He wrote about the stuff he experienced! And that Grimm who saved his life! And my daddy told me that he married that girl he was escaping with."

The girl looked at him impressed," not bad"

…

 _Nick put his black coat over the mother's shoulders, smiling as she was watching him. He went back to the cooking pot and filling a plate with soup._

 _"I'm sorry for your loss, your husband was a great man" Nick whispered as he gave the first plate to the young teen sitting beside her mother. The two women didn't talk, just listening to the noises outside and the wailing of their little baby. Nick pulled out a bottle, cleaned it as good as possible and filled it with the last bit of milk he had. He gave it to the mother who took it thankfully and fed her baby._

 _"Are you really a Grimm?" the girl asked. Her mother gasped loudly but Nick just smiled. "Don't worry. I am a Grimm, you are right, but I'm not like the others. I want to help you…" Nick watched the baby drinking the milk hungrily, guilty for not having more._

 _The girl woged into a fuchsbau and the mother did as well. Nick didn't say anything but filled the empty plate for the daughter again._

 _"Thank you" they said._

…

"That guy was awesome… if I were a Grimm, I would like to be like him," the girl spoke up then, ruffling her black hair.

They sat there, watching the puppet standing there.

"What happened then?" Billy asked, "did he saw his friends again? He was always helping the others out of Portland but never left himself. What about his friends? What happened to them?"

The girl looked at him before taking her notebook and opening it.

"Well, I know that he was caught when he almost smuggled a large group of wesen-children out of Portland. They tortured him to force him to find the wesen."

"That is awful!"

The teen nodded with a smile," yeah, but he still refused. That was the reason why they execute him," she looked over to the boy. "How about to show you around?"

The boy nodded quickly, taking her hand and following her.

"You see that guy with the clocks?" The girl asked and pointed at an old photo, showing a man with beard and curly brown hair working on a desk. The room he was in was filled with many clocks.

"This is Edward Monroe, leader of his pack which worked on the escape routes for the refugees with Nick Burkhardt. Awesome was that their howl was used as secret sign to recognize each other."

"Wow…" Billy said in amazement.

The girl showed him another picture of Monroe and his wife, Rosalee Monroe. "Rosalee Monroe had been teaching the humans the existence of the wesen community and everything they wanted to know. More and more began to understand and accept it. She was a great influence of the relationship between humans and wesens."

They walked pass some other pictures of Rosalee in a teaching room with a huge number of humans listening to her or Monroe in uniform while commanding his pack leading the new survivors to their tents.

"Did you know that Edward Monroe never planned on leading such a group?"

"He didn't?"

"He actually just planned to leave with his wife, who was his girlfriend back then, just as the rest wanted. But then they met the blutbad pack. Instead of just resting there, they decided to stay with them. After few difficulties with the pack leader, Damien Stark, Monroe took over the pack. That was why he wasn't allowed to leave for the rescue missions when they started"

They walked to a desk where a miniature camp was shown. "This was their camp, it grew quite large, see?"

"Cool…"

"Oh look, this was the former colleague of Nick Burkhardt" The girl pointed at a photo with an information board beside it. They walked over it, seeing a man looking seriously into the camera.

"This was Hank Griffin, he worked beside Edward Monroe and mostly was guarding the border for any attacks."

"You said he left Portland too, right?"

"Right, but that wasn't easy. He had to escape just like the rest of the people in Portland. He was badly injured and almost died if it wasn't for Monroe who saved him."

"Because of the serum?"

The girl nodded," Rosalee Monroe managed to mix an anti-serum which saved him. But it was said that he lost one leg."

The continued their way, walking pass a large painting of a man who woged into a Zaubererbiest. They walked back towards it," do you know who that is?"

Billy shook his head.

"This is Sean Renard. He fled from Portland and built up his rebellion against the royal family. Under his leadership were also Monroe and his pack. He was a great man, building up the new system after the royals and humanity against the wesen fell."

She looked down at Billy," do you know who I also very much look up to?"

The little blutbad shook his head.

"He isn't here in the museum, only mentioned in few books," she whispered as she kneeled down to him. "His name was Drew Wu."

"But I thought he was against wesens! You said so!"

"He was, but on the same day Nick Burkhardt died, he found the last group he didn't manage to save. All fuchsbau, blutbad, mauzhertz and eisbiber. Around 20 children…"

…

 _Wu stared at the crying children, all woged out that he could see them. They were crowded together in the back of a van. His eyes turned cold and pointed his gun to the first child. The girl began to screech and her face was wet from all her tears. Wu noticed his hands shaking. He pulled away and took few steps away. "Hey, Wu, something's wrong?" one of his colleagues asked walking up. Wu quickly climbed out and closed the van, "no, everything's fine. Fine."_

 _The soldier nodded and walked away. Wu quickly climbed into the driver seat and started the van._

…

"He drove them simply out of Portland! No one doubted him, you know? He was one of the soldiers against the wesen, who would think that he was transporting wesen- children out? No one knows what happened to him afterwards. Historians say he left America afterwards, few other say he was killed by the rebellion, thinking that he was kidnapping the children"

"Wow…"

The girl nodded," I think so too, personally I hope that he survived it and took care of the children…"

She stood up and walked again, followed by the curious child.

"Here we are, the last day of the first white Grimm."

"Why does everyone say the white Grimm? Was it because of his skin?"

The girl laughed,"…no, back then, when everyone believed the Grimms to be cold killers, they began to call Nick Burkhardt the white Grimm, because he drew white 'G's along walls or trees. The G was leading the escape routes for the people in cases when the Grimm couldn't lead them himself," she explained to him. "It became a symbol of the good Grimm. Not the bad symbols they once had…"

They looked at the old photo showing a man tied to a stake with a dirty cloth bag over his head.

…

 _Nick was stumbling after a guard, his broken arms tied behind him, only to give him pain. He felt pain in every step he took. He didn't know where he was taken, only knew that today was his last day._

 _"I 'av' a wish…'ight?" he mumbled, his broken nose throbbing painfully by every word he mumbled._

 _"No," the guard said coldly and shoved him forward, having moved behind him at some point. He was then tied to something what felt like a stake. He heard some clicking sounds, thinking about photographs. Well, nice that they think he is worth it. Nick let his head hanging. It was silent for a moment, only low whispers from far away he could hear._

 _Then he threw his head up and howled. He howled as loud as he could, hoping that Monroe would hear him and understand. Understand that Nick failed. That Nick won't be anymore._

 _He never finished his howl._

…

"This is sad…" Billy felt tears running down his cheeks.

"I know, but you know what?"

The girl led the sniffling boy to another desk with a book on it. It was secured in glass. "Here are the written words of Gus Monty. He took over Renard's job back then and revealed Burkhardt as Grimm."

They began to read:

 ** _It was the most frightening sound I heard in my life. The howl that sounded through the night stopped by the bullet in his head. But after this deafening sound, a howl from the border was heard which grew into more howls. And it was the moment I realized. This was the dying hour of humanity. Our dying hour._**

…

 _Monroe was discussing with Renard the number of people who are ready for the upcoming war when he heard the howl. Monroe looked up and stared at Renard who stared back. They walked out of the tent, seeing Monroe's pack standing there, looking over to him in horror._

 _Monroe walked up to them, hearing another howl. It was broken and almost not to hear but it was there. It died down when a shot was heard and afterwards everything went silent._

 _The blutbad didn't move and the others around him were watching him. Then his eyes turned red, he woged and howled loud his pain into the night. He howled for his friend, knowing sorrowful that he won't hear it anymore._

…

"It's so unfair! Nick Burkhardt did so many good things and then they kill him!" Billy said angrily.

"It is sad, you're right. But well. With his death, the war which was hold back for so long finally broke out. Afterwards the Grimms who came after Nick Burkhardt, began firstly to fight against the humans, not accepting their use of Grimms like Bloodhounds. After forced to fight together with wesens, more and more Grimms started to understand the wesens or got more interested in their culture than in killing them."

"And that is how Grimms stopped to kill wesen?"

The girl nodded.

They walked back to where they met, finding Billy's class searching for him.

"Billy! There you are!" Ms. Foley shouted and ran over to him. She thanked the teen for taking care of him when she explained what happened and took the excited blutbad with her.

"Ms. Simone Winston?"

The girl turned around, "that's me"

The bearded man chuckled and shook her hand happily," Ryan Meyers, taking care of this wonderful museum. I'm delighted for your visit, everything you need before you start?"

"No, everything's fine, where should I go?"

"That way," Mr. Meyers said and led her towards a large room which looked like the classes in her college. It was filled with many people and she smiled as she saw the young children with that little blutbad child with them. She went to the front to the podium and opened her notebook.

"Hello everyone! My name is Simone Winston, I'm studying the history of wesen, and telling you a little bit about my grandfather's grandfather," she said with a small laugh," his name was Edward Monroe, I believe everyone knows him?"


End file.
